1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mounting cable and a cable assembly.
2. Related Art
Medical and industrial endoscopes have been widely used in recent years. Some medical endoscopes are provided with, for example, an imaging apparatus that includes a CCD or other imaging element built therein at a distal end of an inserting portion to be introduced into the body. Deeply inserting this inserting portion into the body allows a lesion site to be observed. When a treatment tool is used in combination with the endoscope as necessary, an examination or treatment may be performed inside the body.
To display an image on a monitor in such a type of endoscope, image information captured by the imaging element is converted to a corresponding electric signal and the resultant electric signal is transmitted to a signal processor via a signal line, so that the signal processor can perform signal processing. The imaging element in the endoscope and the signal processor are connected to each other through a cable assembly that includes a plurality of cables bound together for, for example, transmitting image signals and clock signals and supplying the imaging element with drive power.
As a technique for collectively connecting, for example, a cable assembly to a substrate, a known technique is directed to connection of a coaxial cable array including a plurality of coaxial cables fixed with a cable fixing portion formed of a resin molding to a substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-108635).